I Hate Him
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: Ichigo fights with Grimmjow and loses. Who knew he had a Segunda Etapa? Ichigo is badly beaten and brought to Las Noches. Grimmjow is satisfied and determined on clearly showing him who's king. But what happens when the Espada of Destruction doesn't want to anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO~~~~**

**I got this idea during Marching practice so I ran out of the parking lot to get my phone and my section leader thinks I'm even weirder now!**

**I was forced to hold marching position for an extra hour T^T Let me tell you it is hell.**

_blahblahblah:thoughts_

blahblahblah:Talking

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo dodged the attack glared into his opponents eyes. The other growled. ''I hate those fucking eyes of yours Kurosaki! You look at me like you're actually going to win!''

Ichigo smirked. ''Why are you so worked up? Are you that mad that a mere human is beating you?''

Grimmjow growled. ''It doesn't matter if you're a human, Shinigami, or Arrancar! I'll crush anyone who looks down on me! I AM THE KING!'' Grimmjow charged at Ichigo. Ichigo shadowed his eyes with his hair. ''Sorry.'' He looked up and smirked at Grimmjow. ''But you know... Shiro calls me king all the time.''

Ichigo dodged and Grimmjow turned to face him. ''That's fucking it Kurosaki.'' Grimmjow resealed his resurrección and put the blade at his chest. ''Grimmjow what are you...''

''Segunda Etapa...'' Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow pushed the blade through his chest. ''Pantera Rey.'' Grimmjow looked up from behind the ball of reiatsu. He was covered in the same body armor as the first release with blades on the ends of his hands and the armor on his neck curled up and covered his head with plates.

Grimmjow's eyes were teal on black, his sky blue hair was streaked with teal, and his entire presence made Ichigo shake.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow's new form. _''There's no fucking way that's only second release!''_ Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow disappeared. _Where the..._

''Oh look.'' Ichigo's eyes widened. ''I win 'King'.'' Ichigo's turned to face Grimmjow but he couldn't even see the attack.

Grimmjow hefted Ichigo over his shoulder and turned to Las Noches. _''I'll fucking show you who's king.''_

Grimmjow sonidoed to Las Noches and was immediately stopped by Starrk one of the few Espada he tolerated. ''What?''

''Aizen-sama wants to see you.''

''Che. Fine.'' Grimmjow followed Starrk to the meeting room. ''Welcome Grimmjow. I see you've brought a new pet.'' Grimmjow smirked. ''Eh..'' Aizen leaned back on his chair. ''So? When were you going to tell me about your Segunda Etapa?'' Grimmjow flicked a peice of dust away from his hand. ''Never.''

Aizen raised an eyebrow. ''Oh really? Even if I would consider you becoming the Primera?'' Grimmjow walked away from him. ''Aizen. I am already aware that I'm stronger than you. You're lucky I don't attack you.'' Grimmjow turned to the other Espada. ''In fact... All the Espada are stronger than you. Ah.. Besides the old freak. You made them subdue themselves with Kyoka Suigetsu. Oh. Sorry I guess they're going to revolt now.'' He turned to Hallibel and smirked. ''Below me you are currently strongest.''

He pointed at Starrk. ''Then lazy bastard.''

He looked over to Ulquiorra. ''Then emo.''

''Spoon.''

''Science creep.''

''After that I don't care.'' Grimmjow exited the room Aizen was seething. Grimmjow poked his head back in. ''Ah. I'm taking your room it's the largest one.'' He disappeared and Aizen cursed.

Nnoitra leaned over Aizen. ''So what was Grimmy sayin?''

* * *

Grimmjow dropped Ichigo on the bed and walked out the door ruinning into Szayel. ''You science freak. Go into my room and fix the Shinigami.'' Szayel cocked an eyebrow. ''What's this? Affection? From the famous Espada of destruction?'' Grimmjow smirked as he rounded the corner. ''Affection? Fuck no. I though you were smarter than that. This is me being even crueler. You can't torture a dead man can you?'' Szayel smiled and bowed left hand behind his waist and right over his non-existent heart in salute. ''Yes my Rey.''

Grimmjow walked away. ''Rey... Huh?''

* * *

**GRIMMY IS SO STUPID! OF COURSE HE LOVES ICHI! OR DOES HE? IT LOOKS SO MUCH MORE INTENSE IN CAPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS~~~**

**I LOVE THIS FANFIC~~~**

**ITS SO WONDERFUL~~~**

**Guys so I'm Japanese/Korean and apparently my Japanese last name is Shiba XD**

**I AM A SHIBA~~~**

**ICHIGO, KUKAKU, GANJU, KAIEN, ISSHIN, KARIN, YUZU, MASAKI(To some degree...)...**

**YOU ARE ALL MY FAMILY~~~**

**My full name is Shiba Kagura. I always knew about my first name but not the last.. I'm so proud!**

**(My section leader reads my fanfics... O_O (He doesn't know it yet...))**

**ONCE AGAIN...**

_BLAHBLAHBLAH:THOUGHTS_

BLAHBLAHBLAH:SPEECH

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo bolted upright. He rubbed his head. _''Oh my god I had the worst...''_ Ichigo's eyes snapped open._ ''WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!'' _Ichigo looked around._ ''Wait... White walls... white furniture... white... Am I in a hospital? No wait...''_ He looked around._ ''Hospitals don't have no glass in the windows...'' _He slowly got up and walked to the window.

_''Please don't be where I think this is. __Please don't be where I think this is. __Please don't be where I think this is. __Please don't be where I think this is. __Please don't be where I think this is. __Please don't be where I think this is..._'' Ichigo opened his shut eyes hopefully and looked out the window.

''SHIT!'' He walked around the room practically tearing it apart. ''Where the fuck is my zanpaktou?'' He walked to the door and slammed it open. He was face to face with Grimmjow. ''Who said you could leave Kurosaki?'' Grimmjow snarled.

Ichigo sighed. ''Look Grimmjow I don't have time for this shit. I need to... Say do you know where my zanpaktou is?'' Grimmjow snorted. ''If I knew what the fuck makes you think I'd tell you?''

Ichigo shrugged. ''I don't know bye...'' Ichigo was slammed against the wall. He coughed violently then looked up. ''Listen fucking here Kurosaki. I'm the fucking King now. Aizen's been turned into some shitty fuck toy and there is no fucking way you'll leave here got it?'' Ichigo sputtered as Grimmjow left the room.

''What the fuck?'' Ichigo walked over to the window and grimaced. It looked just like the one in the tower of pentinace. He shivered and walked back to the bed and plopped down.

''How the hell did I get myself into this mess?''

* * *

Rukia ran to Ichigo's house. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news. ''Ichigo!'' She looked around the room and frowned. ''Ichigo?'' She could just faintly feel his reiatsu. That made her worry. ''Where is he that makes his overbearing reiatsu this small?'' She wondered.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes gasped the only red spirit thread besides hers was a frayed thin almost dissolved thread. She followed it... Until it stopped in the air. Her eyes widened. ''Ichigo...'' She ripped open a senkaimon. ''Oh my god...'' Rukia rushed through ignoring the gate guards.

She rushed into the first division. The captains looked at her in surprise and some in disgust. ''Kuchiki! What are you doing in a captain's meeting? Have you no sense of respect?'' Soifon sneered. Rukia bowed. ''My humblest apologies. I... I only have one request.''

Kurosutchi scoffed. ''It can wait... Now where were...''

''IT CANNOT!'' Rukia screamed as she knelt on the ground. ''I have no words for my insolence and rudeness but... Ichigo has been taken to Hueco Mundo.''

The captains looked at her. ''The substitute?'' Soifon asked. ''What do you expect us to do about it?'' Rukia looked at the captains her mouth gaping open like a fish gasping for air.

''I... I sir! You must!... Weren't you going to make him a captain?!'' She asked desperately.

''KUCHIKI.'' She looked up at the Head Captain. ''We have no time for him. At his strength if he was taken he chose to. Begone.'' Rukia looked down. Her brother and captain were looking at her concerned. ''I see...'' She bowed tears staining her cheeks. ''I... I shall take my leave.''

She stood and turned to leave. ''Kuchiki Rukia. If you leave we shall consider that you have left us as well.'' The Head Captain raised his hand. ''The meeting has been adjourned for now.'' Rukia nodded as she left.

''I wouldn't want to be part of a group that didn't help their allies in the time of need anyway.'' She muttered.

Ukitake watched worried as his friend and subordinate left he started to walk forward but someone grabbed his hand. He turned his head. ''Kyoraku what are you?...'' The man smiled. ''There are two types of fights... Don't you agree?'' Ukitake looked at him. ''But I can't just let her die! Going to the Espada is suicidal!''

Kyoraku sighed. ''Saying you must protect a warrior in battle... Is an insult Ukitake. Plus. Didn't you tell Kuchiki the same thing?'' Ukitake looked down.

''I... I mustn't stop her then... I have no right to...'' Kyoraku patted his back. ''That's the spirit! Now if you'll excuse me...'' He smiled. ''The sake is calling my name.''

Ukitake nodded and Kyoraku left. The white haired man stood not moving before he looked up his face grim. ''That's right... I must not intervene in Rukia's fight for Ichigo's pride. I mustn't...'' Ukitake held his arm. ''Is this what Kuchiki felt like?''

* * *

**WHOA... I wasn't expecting it to turn out like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS!**

**GUYS THIS IS A MATURE FIC AND IT WILL MAKE YOU WANT TO RIP GRIMMY'S THROAT OUT AT TIMES.**

**ON A BRIGHTER NOTE... VOCALOID IS AWESOME! (I say that on all my fics... I don't know why...)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he slowly woke up feeling an intense pain in his backside. He slowly opened his eyes and screamed. Grimmjow smirked above him. ''Good morning pet.''

Ichigo looked away as Grimmjow trusted into his body. Ichigo winced as Grimmjow groaned. Ichigo choked on his breath as Grimmjow didn't even give him the chance to adjust. Ichigo held back his tears and whimpers as he felt his rectum begin to tear. He would not give Grimmjow the satisfaction of his cries.

Grimmjow finished and pulled out of the man. He frowned when Ichigo did not move. Grimmjow stood up and left the room leaving Ichigo on the disgustingly warm bed. Ichigo sat up and winced. He ran to the bathroom and heaved emptying his stomach. He sat down in front of the toilet and felt tears streaking down his face. He never wold have though his virginity would have been taken by rape. Ichigo had always pictured getting married and losing it then. Not... Not like this.

Ichigo scowled as walked into the shower. He filled up the tub and poured every shampoo and body wash into it. Ichigo stepped into the scalding water and sighed as he rubbed his skin raw.

''I'll get rid of it.'' Ichigo grabbed another bath towel. He started scrubbing and the skin turned red. ''I'll clean it off.'' Ichigo rubbed every spot Grimmjow had touched him. ''Neck... Leg... chest...'' He rubbed harshly not noticing the reddening bath water.

* * *

Grimmjow walked down the hall to his room and frowned. He shifted the plate of food and opened the door. Only one smell filled the room.

_Blood._

He set the tray down and walked into the bathroom the hot steam rolling out making him slightly lightheaded. He looked across to see Ichigo in the bath scrubbing his already bleeding skin raw. Grimmjow growled and walked over forcibly pulling Ichigo out of the red water.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?''

Ichigo dropped the now red towel. ''Taking a bath.'' Ichigo spoke barely audible. Grimmjow scowled. ''You peeled off at least four layers of yer skin! Are you mad!?'' Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's hand off his arm and picked up the towel again. He started to rub the spot where Grimmjow had touched him.

Grimmjow stared at him until blood started dripping down again. ''Fuck it!'' Grimmjow picked Ichigo out of the water and hefted him over his shoulder. He walked to the bed and pulled the sheet over Ichigo's bare body and sonidoed to Szayel.

The pink haired man blinked. ''Rey? What is the occasion for coming?'' Szayel looked over to Ichigo who was standing next to Grimmjow the blanket covering him. ''Is it him?'' Grimmjow walked in and dragged Ichigo in with him. He sat Ichigo down on one of the tables and pulled the blanket off revealing the reddened flesh with cuts and some blood still dripping slowly.

Szayel walked over and sneered at Grimmjow. ''He's a beta.'' Grimmjow frowned. ''What?'' Szayel growled. ''He's a fucking beta. Why the hell did you do anything like this to a beta! And an Alpha beta at that!'' Grimmjow shook his head. ''I have no idea what you mean. He's an alpha.'' Szayel face-palmed. ''You idiot... You may be King here but that's only because Harribel hasn't shown you her Trecera Etapa. Harribel is a beta. If she finds out she's going to...'' Grimmjow waved him off. ''I get it. Now just fix him. I have better things to do.''

Szayel sighed. ''As you wish mi Rey.'' Szayel opened up some of the bottles on his desk and poured out the contents into a large bowl. He emptied his cabinets into the bowl and pulled out a small clear liquid bottle out of his pocket. Grimnmjow eyes it suspiciously as Szayel added it to the bowl of herbs and pills. ''Why did you have that in your pocket?''

''It's used to bind hollow medicines. If it's used on a shinigami however it pulls their souls apart.'' Grimmjow frowned. ''Kurosaki is a shinigami.'' Szayel scoffed. ''He is as much of a shinigami as I am.'' Szayel turned and gave the mixture to Ichigo.

''Spread this over everything. I doubt you want us to touch you after what you did to rid yourself of Grimmjow's scent.'' Ichigo looked up slightly surprised at the considerate man.

''Thank you.'' Ichigo took the bowl without another word and started to spread the mixture around. Grimmjow growled. ''Why does he listen to you? He's hardly seen you for 10 minutes and all he does with me is be emo, cry, or argue with me.'' Szayel called for his fraccion to clean up the mess and scoffed. ''Why does he listen to me Grimmjow? Maybe it's because I am not a crazy asshole like you and actually tries to make him a bit more comfortable.''

Ichigo got up off the counter and handed Szayel the bowl. ''Here you go... I'd put it back but I...'' Szayel smiled and cut him off. ''No it's okay Grimmjow hurt you I wouldn't make you do that. Lumina, Verona! Get him some clothes to wear... A certain idiot tore them apart.'' Ichigo thanked Szayel and asked if it was okay to go slightly enraging Grimmjow and then left when permission was given.

Szayel smiled. ''He's not a bad beta. I might not mind taking him in myself...'' Grimmjow grabbed the front of Szayel's shirt. ''Watch yer fucking mouth Granz.. Ichigo is mine.''

The pink haired man chuckled. ''Oh my! The king is getting attached! Don't worry I already have a beta.'' Szayel smirked. ''Another thing. You just called him Ichigo.''

* * *

**Okay I was wrong about the whole.. I wanna kill Grimmy...**

**I'M WAY TO FUCKING ATTACHED TO THE CHARACTERS TO PUT IN ANYTHING MAJOR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS!**

**I HAVE DECIDED I AM WAYYYYY TOO SOFT.**

**Seriously? like a 1,000 words ago I said I would make Grimmy a hateable character but no... I had to make him slightly jealous and likeable.**

**Fuck me...**

**I HAVE NO... What's it called? The word that is totally Ichigo's word?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**RESOLVE! I can't believe I watch Bleach religiously and I forgot that word...**

**I HAVE NO RESOLVE AT ALLLLLL**

**But that means I'm just attached to the characters right?"**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo thanked Lumina and Verona for the clothes and walked to the bathroom. The spread out the clothes and a small smile appeared on his face.

To his luck it looked exactly like his bankai but white. He pulled it on and the cloth seemed a bit large. Ichigo's eyes widened as it glowed then shrunk to fit him perfectly. He shrugged and walked out of the room.

''WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!'' Ichigo flattened against the wall. He heard Szayel's voice. He walked into the room. ''Szayel-san Thank you for everything... I... I think it would be a bit much to ask to leave wouldn't it?'' Szayel nodded and Ichigo deflated.

''That's fine I guess... As long as my friends are safe and aren't doing anything stupid.'' Ichigo looked down.

* * *

Rukia walked to the squad six barracks. She knocked on the door. ''Haruka! It's Rukia! Is Renji here?''

''Please excuse us for the inconvenience Kuchiki-san. Abarai Fuku-Taicho is at the Noble House of Kuchiki at the moment. Would you like to come in?'' Rukia smiled. ''No it's okay! I'll just run home then. Bye Haruka!'' The gate man nodded and Rukia flash stepped to her home.

''RENJI! I need to talk to you about...'' Rukia stopped in her tracks. She straightened herself. ''Good afternoon Ginrei-Dono, Sōjun-Dono, Rei-Dono.'' Rukia bowed. She looked up and immediately lowered her face as the two men looked at her in disgust.

''Oh Rukia! What did you need to tell me?'' Rukia's eyes darted down and she hesitated her reiatsu flaring for only a second catching the elders' attention. ''I'll tell you later..'' Renji blinked. ''Just tell me I bet it's important! I...''

''Renji! I... I will tell you later.'' She turned to the elders and bowed. ''If you will excuse me I shall take my leave.'' They nodded and Rukia left. She walked out the door and sighed. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''R..Rei-Dono?'' The woman smiled. ''Please don't call me that. I am your adoptive mother after all. Forgive my father in law and husband... They are much too strict with you and Bya-Chan. Please call me Ka-Chan.'' Rukia smiled. ''Thank you Ka-san... I... I really appreciate that you accept me.'' The woman nodded. ''I won't stop you if you feel like you have to do it.'' Rukia blinked. ''Eh? I don't...''

''You're going to save Shiba Ichigo-san. He is a fine man. I always had an idea that he was a Shiba.'' The woman turned back to the house and smiled. ''If you feel as if that is what you must do then by all means please do.'' She winked. ''I'll keep it a secret from Genryu-chan and Bya-chan.'' Rukia bowed lowly.

'R..Rei-Dono?'' The woman smiled. ''Please don't call me that. I am your adoptive mother after all. Forgive my father in law and husband... They are much too strict with you and Bya-Chan. Please call me Ka-Chan.'' Rukia smiled. ''Thank you Ka-san... I... I really appreciate that you accept me.'' The woman nodded. ''I won't stop you if you feel like you have to do it.'' Rukia blinked. ''Eh? I don't...''

''You're going to save Shiba Ichigo-san. He is a fine man. I always had an idea that he was a Shiba.'' The woman turned back to the house and smiled. ''If you feel as if that is what you must do then by all means please do.'' She winked. ''I'll keep it a secret from Genryu-chan and Bya-chan.'' Rukia bowed lowly.

''THANK YOU KA-CHAN!'' The woman nodded. ''Anytime dear.'' Rukia sighed and smiled. ''At least one person is on my side...''

''At least one person is what?'' She jumped. ''Renji! I.. I need to tell you something.'' He raised an eyebrow. ''Really? OH! How did Ichigo react when you told him he is going to be a captain?! Man I wish I was...''

''I never got to see.'' Renji looked down at Rukia who was sulking. ''He was taken away by the Espada... I.. I followed his reiatsu trail and then.. It disappeared into thin air. We...'' Renji grabbed Rukia. ''We need to find him. Let's tell the So-Taicho and...'' Renji started dragging Rukia.

''Renji... Renji! RENJI STOP!'' Renji turned around. ''What!? We have to tell them and... Are you crying?'' Rukia hastily wiped them. ''I already told them. They... They said it wasn't their problem... I asked about losing a captain and they said he didn't deserve to be a captain if he was taken to Las Noches that easily... They said that... That with his level of power then he probably went on his own will...''

Renji dropped Rukia's hand. ''They... They said that?''

''We'll be executed or exiled if we try to get Ichigo back. They said he's a traitor... I... I don't want to be a part of an organization that gives up on their allies so easily...'' Renji smiled and wiped Rukia's face.

''So? Exiled? I expected that much. Soul Society is a cruel place remember?'' Rukia looked up. Renji chuckled. ''So? How about we find some people to be exiled with us?''

* * *

Ichigo walked behind Grimmjow as they walked back to the room. Ichigo avoiding all the arrancar giving him lewd looks. Ichigo huffed then yelped when Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall.

''What are you...'' Ichigo's eyes widened when Grimmjow crashed his lips onto his. Ichigo struggled. ''MMMPH! STOP!'' Grimmjow pulled back. ''Too bad pet. You don't get a damn say.'' Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow increased his reiatsu crushing Ichigo to the floor.

Ichigo coughed as Grimmjow hefted him over his shoulder and sonidoed into the room. Ichigo gasped in air when Grimmjow turned away only to remove his hakama then Ichigo was crushed down. He watchin in horror as Grimmjow entered him in one swift movement.

He screamed.

* * *

**I LIED AGAIN! GRIMMY YOU FUCKER! IS IT CAUSE I SAID YOU WERE ATTACHED TO HIM!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS!**

**IF YOU START TO HATE GRIMMJOW MORE AND MORE THAT MEANS I'M DOING MY JOB CORRECTLY!**

**BUT I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO HATE HIM EVER...**

**THE ONLY FANFIC I EVER HATED GRIMMJOW WAS MONSTER.**

**THAT WAS A WELL WRITTEN FIC.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

*Four Days Later*

Ichigo woke up feeling pained again.

Get up.

Walk to the bathroom.

Close the door.

Fill it up.

Pour everything in.

Rub my skin off.

Ichigo sat inside the scalding water rubbing his skin when Grimmjow walked in again. ''What the hell are you doing again!?''

Just keep cleaning. Ichigo continued to rub his skin. Grimmjow paced around the room. He walked over and stood to pick up Ichigo then hesitated. He walked out and grabbed a bunch of towels and dried Ichigo then took a fresh sheet out of the closet and wrapped it around Ichigo and sighed. ''Don't... Don't leave this room.'' Ichigo didn't answer and Grimmjow walked out.

Ichigo laid down on the bed. ''I'm weak aren't I?"

''YUP!'' Ichigo jumped his head turning to face a little girl. ''Who?...'' ''I'm Lillinete! Starrk is sleeping and I was bored. So he told me to go bother you.'' Ichigo nodded. ''So... Why are you bleeding?'' Ichigo looked down and the little girl smiled. ''Well it's okay if you don't want to tell me! I'm fine with it. But... Is Grimmy bad to you?''

Ichigo blinked. ''I...'' She smiled again. ''It's fine! This is another one you don't have to answer! I can read your face!'' Ichigo smiled. This girl reminded him of his sisters. His sisters...

A hand waved in front of his face. ''Hey! You okay?" Ichigo blinked. ''Uh... Yea... I just... Thoughts..''

''You don't talk as much as I thought you did. Starrk said that he heard you were a mouthful. I think Grimm-kitty went to go talk to him. Ichigo cracked a smile. ''Grimm-kitty?'' Lillinete grinned. ''Yea! His resurrection is a kitty! So I call him Grimm-Kitty.'' Ichigo laughed brightly.

Grimmjow walked in he felt an annoying tug in his chest hearing Ichigo laugh. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's smiling face. ''That's great Lillinete I...'' Ichigo noticed Grimmjow and stopped. Grimmjow watched as his bright smile faded and returned to the emotionless state. The girl turned around. ''GRIMM-KITTY!''

Grimmjow growled. ''I thought I told ya to stop calling me that Brat! Why are you in my room anyway?'' Lillinete pouted. ''Don't call me brat. Starrk said that I could go bother someone else! So I came here!'' Ichigo smiled at Lillinete. ''Hey Lillinete... Do you want to stay here a bit longer?''

The girl perked up.

''YEA!''

''NO WAY!''

The two looked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow avoided Ichigo's eyes and looked at the door. ''Che. Fine... Ya better be gone by the time I'm back brat...'' Grimmjow looked at the computer screen that said something in Spanish. ''(1)Tengo que deshacerme de algunas plagas...'' Lillinete frowned and Grimmjow left.

Ichigo stared at the screen and cursed himself for never learning Spanish.

Lillinete studied him. ''Do ya wanna learn how to speak in Spanish?'' Ichigo perked up. ''Will you teach me?'' Lillinete nodded then her face turned serious. ''But don't use it like English. Fuck you in English can be a joke but not in Spanish.'' Ichigo nodded.

''So what are you going to teach me first?'' Lillinete grinned. ''Curse words of course! The first things you learn in any new language!''

* * *

Renji, Rukia, Uryuu Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, and Rangiku stood in fron of the gaurgantua made by Urahara. ''Yo... Geta-boshi... Is this thing safe?'' Ikkaku scratched his bald head. ''Oh course! I am surprised at the amount of people that would sacrifice their positions for Kurosaki-San... You are all seated officers! Kyah! I wish I had such good friends... Oh and... Ishida-san? Don't you hate the shinigami?''

Ishida huffed. ''No matter how annoying Kurosaki is he is still a friend.''

Renji walked forward. ''Ichigo isn't just a friend to us. He's the guy who changed everything. Byakuya is over-protective of Rukia now that he knocked some sense into him and Sereitei is a lot more pleasant. Ichigo is the guy who changhed things. When we get him back he will be a prideful captain and lead a wonderful squad. That's the kind of guy Ichigo is.''

Urahara nodded. ''Well! Please hurry the door closes in two minutes!''

The group nodded and jumped through.

Renji coughed as he spit out sand. ''Ugh! Damn bucket hat put us in the menos forest!'' Rukia poked her head out beside him. ''Well at least there isn't any menos... Where are all the menos?..''

''OY!'' They looked up and saw the sand above. ''IKKAKU!?''

''We're gonna swim up! THE REST OF YOU FIND A WAY OUT! THE CAPTAIN ALREADY LEFT TO FIND A FIGHT!'' Toshiro rubbed his temples. ''That's why he came here... I should have known...''

''Ne Taicho~~~ Do you think they have hotels here? Myah~~ I got sand in my little... No big valley...'' A tick formed. ''Matsumoto... We are here to get back Kurosaki... WE AREN'T ON VACATION!''

''All of you please be quiet so I can teach you how to use the (2)Seele Schritt board Flash.'' Ishida hovered over them. ''These are faster than Shunpo and Hirenkyaku.''

They stood under him. ''What do we have to do?''

''Stand completely straight pretend like you are using Kido and gather spiritual pressure at your feet.'' They all floated up... Except Renji...

''WHOA~~!'' Renji's board fell apart and he landed on his ass. Rukia smiled. ''You never were good at Kido...'' She closed her eyes and her board widened. ''Here. I always got the best Kido scores.'' Renji huffed but got on the board. ''Whatever. Let's just find a way out before Zaraki-Taicho destroys this place.''

* * *

**WHOA... LONG CHAPPY...**

**(1) I need to get rid of some pests.**

**(2)Soul Step Board Flash**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS!**

**I LOVE LILLINETE!**

**SHE'S SO CUTE AND HOW UKITAKE FOUGHT WITH HER WAS ADORABLE TOO.**

**KYORAKU VS. STARRK WAS LIKE THE ''NICE GUY'' FIGHT**

**But it was still a fight so...**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the little girl. ''I thought you said everything in Spanish is a lot more serious...'' She grinned and nodded. ''Yea! That's why ya gotta learn them!'' Ichigo sighed. ''Fine...''

Lillinete grinned. ''After ya learn five of em I'll teach ya stuff you should know!'' Ichigo sweat dropped. ''This is for your own amusement isn't it?''

Lillinete smiled. ''OF COURSE IT IS!''

* * *

Renji stood behind Rukia. ''Oy... Ishida... How long is this going to be?'' Ishida propped up his glasses. ''Two days.'' Renji's jaw dropped. ''What?! Why did ya pick such a sucky method! We could flash step faster!''

Ishida shook his head. ''No.. Then we would have to rest. This skill doesn't use your reiatsu but the reiatsu around you. Also.'' Ishida looked at Renji. ''It would have taken a day but we have to go slower because Kuchiki-san has to steer two people.''

Renji looked down. ''Nevermind...''

Ishida propped his glasses again. ''I thought so.''

Renji looked over. ''Why you... AUGH!'' Rukia looked down. ''Oops...'' Renji spit out sand. ''Rukia! Why did you drop me!?''

Rukia frowned. ''It's hard to drive with two people! Look!'' Rukia started gliding about freely. ''I'm fine without a second passenger!'' Renji huffed. ''Fine! I'll just flash step the rest of the way!''

''No Renji we're just!''

Renji disappeared and Rangiku sighed. ''Mah~~ That guy takes things too seriously... With his hair I thought...''

''MATSUMOTO!'' Rangiku sweatdropped. ''Hai... Taicho...''

* * *

Grimmjow walked back to the room. He cursed. ''Damn shinigami in my territory...'' He closed his eyes. ''They won't be here until tomorrow night.'' Grimmjow walked into the room.

''Okay say Mi.''

''Mi.''

''Okay now say Rey.''

''Ray.''

''Nononono. REY.''

''...ray...''

Lillinete rolled on the floor. ''Ichigo! You're a lost cause for Spanish!'' Ichigo chuckled nervously.

Grimmjow walked behind him.

''Oy... Say it like the Japanese say the name Rei.''

Ichigo nodded. ''Rey...'' Lillinete sat back up. ''Now say them together!"

''Mi... Mi rey...''

Grimmjow's face heated up. ''See... Uh... You're not that bad...'' Lillinete sat up. ''Grimmy! How come yer blushing? When Pinky says Rey you kinda looked grossed out.''

Grimmjow scowled. ''No reason.'' He hurriedly walked out of the room again. Ichigo looked at Lillinete. ''What does Mi Rei mean anyway?''

Lillinete smiled and walked toward the door. She walked out and shut it.

''IT MEANS MY KING!'' Ichigo jumped out and opened the door.

''WHAT?!'' Ichigo looked for Lillinete but she disappeared. Ichigo sunk down to the floor. ''What did I just do?''

* * *

''What did I just do?'' Grimmjow sat leaning against a random hallway. ''Why the fuck did I react like that? All he said was...'' Grimmjow's face started heating up again. ''What's wrong with me!?''

''You like him.'' Grimmjow looked up. ''What do you know emo?''

''I am just stating the obvious. From the lack of you taking the boy to Szayel I assume you have stopped taking him?'' Grimmjow looked at his feet. ''So what?''

Ulquiorra sat down. ''What would you do to me if I took away Kurosaki?...'' Ulquiorra was sprawled out on the floor of the hallway. He sat up. ''I think we answered that question quite easily Grimmjow.''

''Shut up.''

''You love the boy.''

''I said shut up.''

''Oh am I wrong? You did not like it when Kurosaki listened to Szayel's words. You tried to kill me when I said I would take him away. Grimmjow.. What will you do if his friends come to get him back?''

''I...''

''You would keep him I'm sure. You're a cat and cats are possessive. You believe he is yours also the reason you didn't like it when Kurosaki tried to 'cleanse' his body of you.'' Ulquiorra started walking toward Grimmjow who had stood up.

''You believe he's your's.'' Ulquiorra took a step closer.

''You care about his well-being. Szayel has cameras everywhere. You didn't just touch Kurosaki you wrapped a blanket around him to prevent touching. You cared about how he felt.'' Grimmjow backed up.

''You take long walks because you wonder why Kurosaki likes Szayel so much. You take walks so Kurosaki can have some alone time.''

Grimmiow's back hit the wall. ''You love him.''

* * *

**GOOD JOB ULQUIORRA!**

**HE WILL FORCE GRIMMY TO REALIZE HIS FEELING FOR ICHIGO!**

**BUT WILL ICHIGO RETURN THEM XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS!**

**I'M TAKING JAPANESE AT MY HIGH SCHOOL!**

**NOW I SHALL BE ABLE TO WATCH WITHOUT THE SUBS AND UNDERSTAND EVEN THE WORD PLAY!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA**

**I TOOK OUT A DAY OF WAITING!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo was getting frustrated. ''I GIVE UP!'' Ichigo flung his body on the bed. ''Lillinete! This is too...'' Ichigo jumped up.

''Renji...Rukia. Uryuu! Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi.. Rangiku-san!'' He stared at Lillinete. ''Hey.. You feel their reiatsu too don't you?!'' Lillinete looked down ''I...''

''(1)Te lo ruego Lillinete! Please!'' Lillinete hesitated. ''I... i feel it too...'' Ichigo stood up. Lillinete grabbed his hand. ''Please don't go! Grimmjow... Grimmjow might not show it but he'll be torn apart if you go! I... You're my first friend besides Starrk...''

Ichigo looked down at the girl. He felt his friend's reiatsu start to drop. ''(2)I soy lo siento Lillinete... Thank you for everything.'' Lillinete stood in the room as Ichigo flashstepped out.

''Don't go...''

* * *

Renji coughed out blood as he stood leaning over Zabimaru in his Bankai. Kenpachi and Ikkaku were passed out on the sand with grins on their faces. Uryuu had lost an arm, Rangiku had a large cut across her stomach that Rukia was healing Yumichika had his shikai's vines around Grimmjow's arm but it wasn't doing anything.

''Abarai. Step down.'' Renji turned back. ''Hitsugaya-Taicho I can...''

''Iya. No you can't. Split upon the frosted heavens Daiguren Hyorinmaru!'' Grimmjow grinned. ''Well this will be fun an actual captain.'' Toshiro scoffed. ''You are going down arrancar.'' Grimmjow scoffed. '' If you're taking out your best then so am I.'' Toshiro's eyes widened. ''What do you mean?! You've released!'' Grimmjow grinned and his sword reappeared in his hand.

''What is the meaning of this!'' Renji, Rukia, and Toshiro watched as Grimmjow stabbed his sword through his chest.

Rukia's eyes widened. _''I get it...''_

''Segunda Etapa. Pantera Rey...'' Rukia and Renji were instantly flattened to the ground. Toshiro shook _''What is this power?''_

''STOP!'' Grimmjow turned. ''Ichigo?''

Rukia's eyes widened. ''Didn't he always call him Kurosaki?''

''What are you doing here Ichigo?''

''Grimmjow please stop...''

He turned and stood in front of Ichigo. ''And why should I do that? What power do you have right now?'' Grimmjow disappeared at materialized next to Rukia. He picked her up. ''I could end her...''

''(3)PARADA TE LO RUEGO MI REY!'' Ichigo fell to his knees. ''Please... Let them go. I... I'll stay.'' Grimmjow stared at Ichigo. ''Fine.'' Renji jumped up. ''No! Ichigo! You should have just ran out when you got the chance!''

Ichigo smiled at him. ''I'm sorry I'm so weak Renji... I don't think anyone here can beat him... or even all of us put together...'' Rukia struggled to get up. ''Ichigo... Before you were taken away you were going to become a captain.. I came to tell you and that's how we knew you were gone...''

Ichigo nodded. ''Tell the old man thanks... and that I can't leave here.. I don't want to endanger anyone other than me...''

Renji walked forward. ''Ichigo I..'' Grimmjow growled. ''Careful Mutt. I said I'd let you go. I never promised your life.''

''Grimmjow?''

''Fine... You get to leave. Now hurry up and get out of here! Ichigo... You may talk to them.'' Grimmjow sonidoed away.

Rukia ran up and hugged him. ''I'm sorry we couldn't bring more people!'' Ichigo smiled. ''It's okay... It's not as bad here as I first thought... I... I talk to people and... other then... 'that' it's great!'' Toshiro looked at Ichigo worriedly. ''That?'' Ichigo looked down then smiled again. The group noticed it's forcefulness. ''It's nothing I should...'' Renji grabbed his hand. ''Ichigo? What is 'That'?'' Ichigo bit his lip. ''I...''

Rukia's eyes widened. ''Did he?...''

Ichigo nodded slightly. ''It's been happening less and less now but...'' Ichigo's eyes widened as Renji shook him.

''YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHO ARE YOU?! ICHIGO! WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP SO EASILY! YOU'RE NOT ICHIGO!'' Renji was thrown backwards and Ichigo was almost crushed into Grimmjow's chest.

''Don't EVER touch my mate ever again... (4)Mi amor.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD EVERYTHING IS MORE INTENSE IN SPANISH TO THE ESPADA AND GRIMMY JUST CALLED ICHIGO '' MY LOVE ''**

**KYAH~~~~ COMMENCE EPIC FANGIRLING!**

**(1) I'm begging you**

**(2) I'm sorry**

**(3) Stop I'm begging you my king**

**(4) My love**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS!**

**_THOUGHTS_**

**TALKING**

* * *

Ichigo sat in the corner of the room.

_''Sorry Lillinete can you Um...'' The girl drooped. ''Oh... Okay Ichigo... Is it okay If I come tomorrow?'' Ichigo nodded hesitantly. ''Yea... Tomorrow will be okay...''_

_Ichigo shut the door and the girl walked away._

Ichigo groaned. ''Why am I so stupid?'' He pulled his knees to his chest._ ''Not all Of the arrancar are like him... Are they?''_ Ichigo curled his body in disgust._ ''I called him My king... I... He hurt my friends and I...'' _The door opened and Ichigo tensed.

''Relax Kurosaki it's me.'' Ichigo stayed tense. ''Here. Eat.'' Ichigo stayed in his corner. ''Kurosaki... I said eat.'' Ichigo still didn't move. ''I don't want to.''

Grimmjow strode over. ''Kurosaki if you don't I'll...''

Ichigo stood up. ''IF I DON'T YOU'LL WHAT!?'' Grimmjow stepped back in surprise. ''What are you going to do huh? Torture me again? Or maybe just kill me this time?''

Grimmjow growled. ''Kurosaki...''

Ichigo glared at him. ''Oh fuck you Grimmjow. Don't act like you actually even care. You just need me alive to be your sex slave. I heard from Lillinete that Spanish is a much more intense language. Well guess what? (1)Vete a la mierda! Me voy!''

Ichigo pushed past Grimmjow but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist. ''D... Do you mean that?''

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow his voice had gone shaky. Ichigo pulled his hand away. ''I do.'' Grimmjow raised his hand and a gaurgantua opened. ''Then get the fuck out.''

Ichigo walked to the stopped then faced Grimmjow. ''I need my Zanpaktou.'' Grimmjow raised his hand and another gaurgantua opened and Ichigo's zanpaktou fell out. Ichigo picked it up and saw that Grimmjow had left. Ichigo shrugged and walked through to the Living World.

* * *

Rukia walked into Sereitei. Her eyes widened as she saw all the remaining captains including the So-Taicho in front of the gate. The So-Taicho scoffed. ''To think Kurosaki couldn't be brought back with this many captains and lieutenants... This is quite troublesome.'' Rukia's mouth fell open. ''Sir didn't you say?...''

''I was testing your loyalty to the boy and testing his as well... How many Arrancars were there?''

Rukia looked down. ''We only fought one sir.'' The captain;'s eyes opened. ''One you say?''

''Yes. It seems as though Aizen is no longer in command though... Half of Las Noches was torn down.'' The so-taicho nodded. ''I presume there is no more war then?''

Rukia shook her head. ''He seemed to be more focused on getting us to leave then killing us...'' The man sighed. ''Let us have a meeting. All of you are welcome.''

* * *

Rukia stood. ''He fought Zaraki-Taicho, Ikkaku, and Yumichika before us they had already passed out. When he was fighting with me Renji and Hitsugaya-Taicho Ichigo appeared. The arrancar had what he called a Segunda Etapa... When Ichigo came his reiatsu faltered. Ichigo begged him to stop and the arrancar came over to me saying he could end me in an instant and with what power could Ichigo stop him...'' Mayuri stepped forward. ''Kurosaki said something ion Spanish didn't he?''

Rukia stared. ''How did you?''

''Spanish means alot more than normal speach... What did Kurosaki say next?''

''He said...Parade te lou rewgo mi ray? I can't remember clearly...''

''Parada te lo ruego mi rey... Kurosaki said that?'' The head captain looked up. ''And that means?''

''Please I'm begging you my king... It makes sense now! The reason that inbred took him! Kurosaki beat him and he was trying to make him submit!... Did he say anything else?'' Rukia nodded. ''When Renji walked over to Ichigo he got all possessive and when Renji shook his he threw Renji off and said to never touch his mate again... he said something inn spanish... What was it?''

Toshiro sighed. ''It was an unfortunate thing he said. Mi amor... My love.'' The captained stepped back. ''He what?''

''AUGHHHHH!'' They all looked out the window and saw a flash of light from the west side of Rukongai. The captains watched as the door slid open and someone flash stepped to the room.

''Yo.''

Rukia and Renji looked over. ''Ichigo?''

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed as he watched from a corner as Grimmjow threw things and ceroed low ranking arrancars. ''Grimmjow... You are tearing this place apart. Isn't it enough that one side was destroyed?''

Grimmjow growled. ''I'm just fuckin bored don't bother me!''

''You are not bored.''

''I'm bored.'' Grimmjow ceroed another arrancar. ''You regret sending himeven though thats what he wanted.''

''I'M JUST BORED!''

Ulquiorra materialized in front of him neutralizing the cero. ''If you were bored you'd be rolling around or out hunting. Not destroying everything that had to do with the boy.''

Grimmjow snarled. ''Fuck you Ulquiorra What do you know!?"

''I knew exactly what I needed to when you destroyed the entire wing of the building where Kurosaki stayed with you.''

''Get out of my fucking sight Ulquiorra. And stop spewing bullshit.''

* * *

**OH MY GOD POOR GRIMMY!**

**HE'S FUCKING HEARTBROKEN BUT WONT ADMIT IT!**

**(1) Fuck you! I'm leaving!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO READERS!**

**TO MY GUEST REVIEWER I GOT THIS IDEA IN MARCHING BAND WHERE NOW EVERYONE THINKS I'M COMPLETELY CRAZY AS I RAN OFF THE FOOTBALL FIELD TO GET MY PHONE**

**IF YOU SAW A SIMILAR ONE I GUESS THATS NORMAL THIS IS FANFICTION AND THERE ARE OVER 70K BLEACH FICS.**

**I'M THINKING OF A NEW STORY.**

**IT'S GONNA BE CALLED Kitten Love**

**Ichigo gets turned into a kid! Kinda like Nel.**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo walked into the meeting room. ''Did I miss anything?'' Everyone slowly shook their head but Soifon disappeared and then reappeared her shikai at Ichigo's throat.

''How do we know you're loyal? From the reports Kuchiki gave us it was deemed that only the So-Taicho and a few others could defeat an arrancar with Segunda Etapa.''

Ichigo shrugged. ''He let me go.'' Soifon frowned. ''What?'' Ichgo moved her arm away from his neck. ''I... I said some.. stuff to him and he let me leave.. He more of kicked me out.'' Toshiro looked at Ichigo. ''What did you say exactly?''

''I... I said...Vete a la mierda. Me voy.'' Ichigo looked down and Toshiro and Kurotsuchi sighed. ''I knew it...'' Toshiro mumbled. Kurotsuchi nodded. ''The only reason he would have let you go was because you completely denied him. You denied him all rights to being your alpha.''

Renji hesitantly raised his hand. ''Um... What does... Ve... Veta...''

''Vete a la mierda. Me voy, Abarai means 'Fuck you I'm leaving'.'' Renji frowned. ''But.. I say that all the time and no one...''

''Spanish is a strong language... If that arrancar is attached to you enough to let you go he might even be tearing the place apart.'' Ichigo frowned. ''Nope he's not tearing the place apart...''

* * *

''Grimmjow.''

Grimmjow growled as he threw another piece of furniture out the window.

''Grimmjow.''

He screamed and ceroed the wall.

_''Grimmjow.''_

The raging man turned around. ''WHAT THE FUCK COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?!"

Ulquiorra sighed. ''Just admit you love the boy and go apologize. Human's enjoy it when you apologize.'' Grimmjow scowled. ''No.''

Ulquiorra glared at him. ''To think you are so shaken by a human boy. I thought you were over a 1,000 years Grimmjow. Is this all you are? A 1,000 year old toddler?''

Grimmjow glared and walked over. ''Sorry to fuckin disappoint Ulquiorra. But I ain't someone who is nearly as old as a toddler.''

Ulquiorra's face returned to being emotionless. ''Then I shall leave you to your own devices.'' Ulquiorra strode out the door and Grimmjow scowled walking to the closet.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked out of the door and sighed. ''I need to go get that boy.''

* * *

Ichigo walked around Soul Society a flash of orange appeared in front of him before he was snatched away. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around.

''Yo.'' Ichigo turned his head. ''Rangiku-san?'' The woman nodded. ''So...'' She looked at Ichigo as if to ask a really important question. Her face turned into a chibi. ''Want to go get some sake?''

''Eh?''

''Myah~~ No one will go with me! Renji and Rukia are out on a mission Ikkaku and Yumichika are training Hisagi is too busy I would never go with Kyoraku-taicho. I used to go with Gin but...'' Rangiku looked down.

''Rangiku-san?''

The woman perked up instantly. ''Neee~~~~ Let's go!''

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. ''I'm underage...'' Rangiku pouted. ''Myou! Live it up a bit! You just got freed from a rapis...'' Ichigo looked down.

_''Why doesn't Grimmjow evoke anger in me anymore?''_

''well... Something!'' Ichigo thought for a bit. ''Hmm... Okay!'' Rangiku squealed. ''But.. just this once...''

* * *

Ichigo sat across from Rangiku his face was flushed and he was hiccuping. ''Ne... Rangiku-san! Another!'' Rangiku sweat-dropped. ''Ichigo... Maybe you should...''

Ichigo's head hit the table and Rangiku yelped. ''Ichigo?...'' His head flew up. ''Ne~~ Rangiku? *hic* Why... Why doesn't thinking of him make me angry or sad? *hic*'' Rangiku's face was the manifestation of surprise. Her eyes softened. ''Hey Ichigo... Maybe you should...''

Ichigo broke out sobbing. ''Myah! I'm so mad at him! How can he just do that! He threatened to kill Rukia and already had beat up everyone else to almost death and then he... He acts like he cares and makes me confused and...'' Ichigo picked up the sake bottle. ''I'm just gonna drink myself silly!''

Rangiku sighed. ''I get what you mean Ichigo...''

Ichigo looked up from the sake bottle. ''Ne... Rangiku? *Hic* If you could... Do you ever wish you never met Gin?''

Rangiku shook her head. ''I'm mad at him and I resent him but... I never wish for that... You know my grandmother.. When she was alive told me. Either do it and regret it or don't and regret it... I'd rather just do it and regret it than not.''

Ichigo nodded. ''I don't think I would have chose not to meet him either... *Hic*'' He smiled. ''But that might just be the sake talking.''

Rangiku shook her head. ''That's not the sake at all.''

* * *

**THAT WAS ADORABLE!**

**I LOBE WRITING DRUNK ICHIGO!**

**HE DROPS ALL TITLES FOR EVERYONE!**

**PLUS HE GETS ALL WEIRD AND TELLS EVERYONE EVERYTHING**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO READERS!**

**DON'T YOU GUYS LOVE DRUNK ICHIGO?**

**WELL LOOKED NO FURTHER CAUSE YOU NOW GET DRUNK GRIMMJOW!**

** READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo's head fell on the table. ''Rangiku... I just wanna drown myself in sake...'' Rangiku nodded. ''Too bad you can't drown as a soul Ichigo.'' Ichigo rolled to the side and Rangiku peered over the table. ''Lightweight huh?'' She downed her 63rd cup of sake and got up. She walked over and grabbed Ichigo. ''Whoo! I'm gonna get a workout.''

She picked him up. ''Wow... Light... too light...'' Rangiku sighed and flash stepped to squad four.

''Unohana-Taicho!'' The doors opened. ''What is it... Oh my... Is it his first time drinking sake? How much did he drink?''

Rangiku handed Ichigo to a squad member. ''I think he drank a little under twenty and then a bottle.'' Unohana sighed. ''Let's get him stabilized... You went to the place where Kyoraku-Taicho goes right?'' Rangiku smiled. ''Of course! They have the strongest and best sake!'' Unohana nodded. ''After I treat him I'll give him a strict reprimanding for drinking under age... One that includes the 11th squad and lots of noise.'' Rangiku giggled then grabbed Unohana's arm.

''Ano... Taicho? Ichigo is... Well he...'' Unohana grabbed Rangiku's hand. ''I know dear... It's much like when Aizen left Hinamori only... Ichigo's a bit more controled. Rangiku bowed. ''Thank you.''

''No... This is my job.''

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he got up. ''My head fucking...''

''ICHIGO!'' Ichigo held the sides of his head. ''AUGH!'' He opened his eyes. ''I swear Renji I'm going to skin you...''

Rukia hit the back of his head and the room started spinning. ''That's what you get for downing more than a bottle of the strongest sake in all of Soul Society.'' Ichigo winced. ''I drank that much?''

Rukia nodded and sat down. ''We convinced Unohana-Taicho to spare you a wake up call from Squad 11.'' Ichigo cringed. ''Anyway... Ichigo... Why did you drink in the first place?''

Ichigo looked down. ''I don't know... I went with Rangiku and suddenly I felt so free and...''

_Ichigo broke out sobbing. ''Myah! I'm so mad at him! How can he just do that! He threatened to kill Rukia and already had beat up everyone else to almost death and then he... He acts like he cares and makes me confused and...'' Ichigo picked up the sake bottle. ''I'm just gonna drink myself silly!''_

_Rangiku sighed. ''I get what you mean Ichigo...''_

_Ichigo looked up from the sake bottle. ''Ne... Rangiku? *Hic* If you could... Do you ever wish you never met Gin?''_

_Rangiku shook her head. ''I'm mad at him and I resent him but... I never wish for that... You know my grandmother.. When she was alive told me. Either do it and regret it or don't and regret it... I'd rather just do it and regret it than not.''_

_Ichigo nodded. ''I don't think I would have chose not to meet him either... *Hic*'' He smiled. ''But that might just be the sake talking.''_

_Rangiku shook her head. ''That's not the sake at all.''_

Ichigo groaned and then winced as his head started throbbing. ''I said wayyyy too much stuff to Rangiku...'' Renji raised an eyebrow. ''Since when was Rangiku-san Rangiku?''

Ichigo got up and made for the door. ''Since I got drunk.'' Ichigo walked out the door and flash stepped to Squad 10. He pushed open the doors and walked in. ''Rangiku?''

Ichigo walked around the halls.

''Yo.'' Ichigo jumped. ''Oh... Uh... Rangiku about yesterday.'' Rangiku put a hand over Ichigo's mouth. ''Eya... You don't need to say anymore my lips are sealed! I...'' Rangiku's hand flew to her sword. ''Growl... Haine...'' Ichigo's eyes widened as Ulquiorra appeared next to Rangiku with his hand on the hilt of her sword.

''Relax woman. I have no harmful intentions.'' Rangiku straightened and Uquiorra released her. ''Ulquiorra?''

''Kurosaki... I need you to come with me.'' Ichigo stared at him. ''What?'' Ulquiorra sighed. ''I need you to come back and control your toddler.'' Ichigo looked confused. ''My toddler I don't...''

''Grimmjow is destroying everything... He is somewhat calm now but...'' Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra. ''Why should I go there? It's not my problem that he's tearing up the place. Plus he forced me out of Heuco Mundo so...''

''Kurosaki... (1)Estoy rogando que no me puedes ver?'' Ichigo stopped his rant. ''Ichigo?'' Ichigo nodded. ''I'm fine Rangiku... I... Ulquiorra. Take me back to Hueco Mundo.''

* * *

**(1)I'm begging you can't you see me?**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO READERS!**

**DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN SPECIAL EPISODE?**

**I LOVE IT!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the gaurgantua and started to walk but Ulquiorra stopped him. ''The Espada have increased their powers by then tenfold I suggest you release your bankai.'' Ichigo nodded and unwrapped his zanpaktou.

''BAN. KAI!'' Ulquiorra scoffed. ''Don't make such a big deal of it. You do not require yelling to release a bankai. Doesn't everyone have a bankai now?'' Ichigo scratched the back of his head. ''Well... Not everyone...'' Ulquiorra sighed. ''Well anyway let's get to Las Noches.''

Ichigo followed behind Ulquiorra. ''So... What is Grimmjow doing anyway?'' Ulquiorra started to go into Sonido. ''He is being a fool.'' Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra. ''I know that much.''

Ulquiorra led him into the building and up to Grimmjow's wing. Ulquiorra frowned. ''It's disturbingly quiet...'' They approached the room where Ichigo had stayed. The only place that was not charred at all... Exception of the bathroom.

Ulquiorra opened the door and Ichigo walked in. Ichigo frowned. ''Do... Do you hear crying?'' Ulquiorra's eyes widened. ''I do as...'' Ichigo ran over to the bed and pulled the covers off. Grimmjow was sitting there nursing a bottle of Everclear. Ichigo growled and took the bottle.

''WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?'' Grimmjow hiccuped. ''It's weird... I drink this stuff and Ichi shows up... *hic* fourth bottle here I come...'' Grimmjow tried to get up but failed.

''He... He is a mess...'' Ichigo threw the bottle out the window and walked over to the small fridge grabbing all the bottles. He threw them out the window.

''Ichi~~ What are you doing? Can't you be nice to me in my mind at least?''

''Get out.''

''Excuse me?''

''Ulquiorra please get out.''

The stoic man sighed and left. Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow. ''You fucked up little bastard...'' Grimmjow smiled Ichigo could almost feel the alcohol on him.

''What did you do to yourself? Ugh... You need a damn bath.'' Ichigo started pulling off his jacket. The drunken Grimmjow smiled. ''Ichi... Why did you leave me?'' Ichigo stopped from stripping him.

''What?''

''Why did you leave?...'' Grimmjow tried to touch Ichigo's hair but failed and started stroking the air next to his face. ''Ne... You're not real are you?'' Ichigo smiled.

''I'm real.''

Grimmjow smiled. ''Good. Cause I don't wanna deal with Ulquiorra or some shit when he comes back. Damn idiot.'' Ichigo nodded. ''Lift your butt. I need to take off your pants.'' Grimmjow complied and Ichigo then dragged the man to the bathroom across the hall.

''Ichigo?''

''Hmm?''

''Why did you come back?''

''Ulquiorra came to get me. But... I don't know why I listened to him either.'' Grimmjow leaned back as Ichigo started to lather his hair. The two shared a comfortable silence in the warm room.

''I don't think I want to be a King anymore.'' Ichigo stared at Grimmjow. ''What?'' Grimmjow looked up as Ichigo finished rinsing the shampoo out. ''I don't want to hurt you anymore.''

Ichigo's breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. He knew perfectly well this wasn't much to any other person but... From Grimmjow? This was probably the best he was going to get.

''Okay...'' Ichigo stood up and handed Grimmjow a towel. ''Did you sober up enough to dry yourself?'' Grimmjow nodded. Ichigo walked across the hall and bumbed into Ulquiorra.

''He didn't try to kill you?''

Ichigo shook his head. ''I got him out of bed, gave him a bath, and threw out all that alcohol.''

Ulquiorra nodded. ''I knew it.''

Ichigo stared at the retreating man. ''What?''

''Nothing Kurosaki! I'll send a arrancar up with some food for Grimmjow.''

Ichigo nodded and walked back into the room and started to clean it up the best he could. Grimmjow walked in when he was nearly finished. Grimmjow flopped on the bed and Ichig walked over to clean the area next to it. He picked up some shards of glass and put them in the trash.

Ichigo sat down on the bed next to Grimmjow. ''Ne... I'm gonna go somewhere... don't get up.'' Ichigo started to get up but Grimmjow grabbed his wrist. Ichigo looked back in concern the grip was too weak.

''Don't go...'' Ichigo's eyes softened. ''Grimmjow I'm just going to...''

''If you go again you wont come back.'' Ichigo smiled and then laid down. ''Fine.'' Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo tightly. ''I wish I didn't do that.'' Ichigo looked up. ''What?''

''I wish I hadn't taken you away a few weeks ago...'' Ichigo sighed. ''What's done is done Grimmjow... Go to sleep.''

* * *

Ulquiorra stepped into the room. ''Kurosaki I brought...'' He looked over to the bed. Grimmjow and Ichigo were sleeping peacefully on the bed. ''Che. And he told me he was just bored.''

* * *

**THAT'S THE END!**

**I LIKE HAPPY ENDS!**

**BUT I LIKE ANGST TOO.**

**WHY ARE MY TWO FAVORITE THINGS IN A FANFIC ANGST AND FLUFF?**


End file.
